narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shirosaki
Hollow Ichigo (虚 (ホロウ) 一護, Horō Ichigo), more properly called The Hollow within Ichigo's conscience(一護の内面 (ないめん) の虚 (ホロウ), Ichigo no naimen no Horō) or White Ichigo (白一護, Shiro Ichigo), is a powerful entity that was created when Ichigo formed a hollow inside his soul. Born from a Hollowfication process, Hollow Ichigo represents the dark side of Ichigo's soul. He has stated himself to present Ichigo's purest instincts. As he resides within Ichigo's soul, he has become a manifestation of Ichigo's very spiritual power, meaning Ichigo's Shinigami powers also draw strength from him. ShinobiLegends Bio: One day Ichigo was fighting a group of hollows and as he killed two of them, the last hollow absorbed the energy from them.. That hollow then became a Vizard and his blade turned into a crystal like matter. At that moment, Ichigo blindly swung his blade and shattered it against the Vizard's. The blade fell to the ground and Shirosaki appeared out of the zanpakuto. It only took a moment for him to realize what happened and he then took the shards and the Zanpakuto and left.. He absorbed the blade and rematterialized it, fixing the broken zanpakuto and becoming its master.. He then left and wandering far away from where Ichigo was.. Shirosaki19 18:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Shirosaki Appearance He looks exactly like Ichigo, the only difference is that the colour scheme is exact opposite as Ichigo's. He is lean and tall and his hair and skin are both white as ash. His eyes consist of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. He also has black nails. While Ichigo wears a standard black Shinigami Shihakusho, his Hollow self wears a white Shihakusho with a black cloth belt. When he is later pulled out of Ichigo by Tensa Zangetsu, he wears the Bankai version of Ichigo's Shihakusho, except white. In addition, he dons the horned mask that Ichigo possesses in his fully Hollowfied form. He also has his own version of Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakuto: In contrast to Ichigo's black cleaver with a silver edge wrapped in white cloths, his own Zangetsu is silver with a black edge and black wrapping cloths. Personality Shirosaki .. Is two people in one.. He is Shirosaki and he is also Zangetsu.. Together Shirogetsu but he goes by the name of Shirosaki still. When he is''' Shirosaki he is... '''Sadistic: '''He enjoys to cause others pain, mentally, physically, any kind of pain.. Is fine.. He enjoys fighting and sparing. '''Shirosaki if possible would most likely never stop fighting... Not even when he is on his last leg. Hotheaded: He is VERY short tempered and once his anger gets a hold of him there is no telling what he will do. Who he will attack, how many people he will attack if they get in his way, and what he will destroy out of anger. He has learned over the years that its better to let out his anger than to keep it bottled up.. It ends badly if he bottles it up.. Blunt: He will simply tell you what is on his mind, no matter your rank, your skill, your "resources", no matter what. If you do something he doesn't like he WILL tell you. He might not be rude about it unless there is a reason for him to be rude, but he will tell you what is what without a second thought. He cant stand when women have no respect for themselves and "flaunt" themselves.. If he sees someone he considers a... Strumpet.. When he is Zangetsu, he is.. Calm: '''He will remain calm under most situations. He wont blow up and jump into a fight without thinking his actions through. Most of the time when a fight is in place he isn't active he lets '''Shirosaki take over. Happy: He tends to be lighter and happier than Shirosaki so for the most part when Shiro is Zangetsu, he will seem more happier and cheerful. Kind: '''Zangetsu is much much more kinder than '''Shirosaki. If Zangetsu is fighting her wont go for the kill or to majorly harm someone. Shirosaki wouldn't most likely care one way or the other Against Fighting: Zangetsu doesn't mind sparing really but when it comes down to fighting, fighting full on.. He tries to avoid it. Things that do not change when he is Shiro or Zangetsu Loyal: He is loyal to Karasu No Mura, being the Leader its his duty ^^ And what he loves. He is taken, he is currently in a relationship. He and his partner have been together for almost 2 years.. RL and RP is the same thing when it comes to dating.. She is my everything. I love you Rebecca. Karasu No Mura Shirosaki, along side his bestfriend Neliel, formed a wonderful clan which is free of drama. The name of this clan is simply, Karasu No Mura. Also known as, The Village of Crows. Skills Shirosaki has a special zanpakuto that is like a small dagger but when he sends his chakra through it, the blade's steel increases in size. It is like a zanpakuto's bankai in a way. As Ichigo's blade goes from large to small,' Shirosaki's' goes from small to large. He can channel his chakra to the edge of his blade and send out bursts of air from it plus chakra to make an attack like Getsuga Tensho but blue or white like his chakra. At the moment Shirosaki is at Anbu rank and his skills are decent. He can perform strong enough jutsu to help him win fights. He still is very weak in the area of Genjutsu but he knows how to disable them, just not how to perform many genjutsus. His speed is at rank with Anbu and he can use this speed to his advantage. Increasing chakra to his limbs he can increase his speed for a few minutes making his speed that of sannin. Using a special jutsu he created himself, he can match that of a Kage but this jutsu uses much of his chakra and shouldn't be used often. If used to often it could harm his chakra flow and cause the amount of chakra he can use to decrease. Shirosaki has gone through Nan no Kaizo Physique Modification which was Originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. He can now stretch and twist any parts of his body at any angle, elongating and allowing himself to coil around his opponent, surprising them. This allows himself to move almost snakelike.. Ninjutsu: '''Sannin '''Genjutsu: '''Genin '''Taijutsu: Kage Kenjutsu: Kage Chakra: '''Kage '''Chakra Control: Sannin Family/Sensei/Students He is married to Ameretsu and has adopted a young girl, he also has a sister. Students: '''Karyn, DarkAngel, and Aiyoku. '''Sensei: Lacks one Fiancée: Ameretsu Father: Lacks one Mother: Lacks one Sister: AnanBreeze, DeadlyLoveLetter, and DarkAngel Brother : Lacks one Daughter: Sharania Son: Lacks one 'Edits' Hoodie Before http://www3.picturepush.com/photo/a/6632371/640/6632371.jpg Hoodie After http://www3.picturepush.com/photo/a/6632376/640/6632376.jpg Yondame Before http://www4.picturepush.com/photo/a/6632387/640/6632387.jpg Yondame After http://www3.picturepush.com/photo/a/6632401/640/6632401.jpg Marked Before http://www3.picturepush.com/photo/a/6632416/640/6632416.jpg Marked After http://www3.picturepush.com/photo/a/6632431/640/6632431.jpg ShiroGetsu http://www1.picturepush.com/photo/a/6632459/640/6632459.jpg Neliel https://shinobilegends.com/avatars/201110012201HitomiSoranoX.jpg Nel http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/6866/neloq.jpg Category:Personality Category:Edits Category:Characters Category:Male